


Blood Rose

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death, PTs are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: This is for the fake title prompt floating around.





	Blood Rose

Haru kneels beside her father’s shadow talking quietly as the Thieves keep an eye on their surroundings to give them privacy. “Thank you for everything, father,” Haru whispers before pulling out a thin dagger and stabbing Kunikazu‘s shadow in the heart. As Haru stands up, she doesn’t look back at his body; instead, she looks at her teammates.

“Let’s go, I’m done here.” They leave quickly without looking back.

* * *

Crow aka Black Mask enters the room shortly after the Phantom Thieves left only to find Okumura dead on the ground, he holsters his gun, chuckling. _Well, at least I don’t have to get my hands dirty. Well played._ He leaves as the ground begins to shake, signifying a collapse.

* * *

The day of the news conference and her father’s subsequent death, Haru acts horrified while smiling inside. _That will teach him not to force people to work as slaves, a carrot and stick approach works better after all_ she bows her head, allowing the smile to show.


End file.
